Wasted!
by laineyvainey
Summary: Hermione admits to a fantasy and Draco is a bartender with a score to settle...


Heyy! It's me again :) This story is dedicated to my real life BFF, Ninny, who I miss sooooo much!

In memory of those who died in the Final Battle of Hogwarts, 15 years ago today. :'(

Enjoy, Lainey xx

Summary: Hermione admits to a fantasy and Draco is a bartender with a score to settle...

* * *

It had been 5 years since the battle of Hogwarts, five painful years of rebuilding all that had been lost and mourning those who had sacrificed their lives for the greater good. The ministry had captured most of the remaining Death Eaters and sentenced them to the Dementor's kiss, the rest had gone into hiding. This battle ripped apart many families the Malfoy family was one in particular Lucius was sent to Azkaban for his leading part in the Death Eaters scheme, finally free from her vindictive controlling husband Narcissa went to live with Andromeda and her nephew Teddy. Draco however was unable to get a job in the wizarding world, too ashamed to return to Hogwarts and complete his education, and too modest to receive handouts from anybody, he went to live in the Muggle world.

The young man struggled getting accustomed to the Muggle ways and often went to the gym to work out his anger and stress. He had become quite fit over the past few years and used this to his advantage, however Draco figured he needed a new way to meet beautiful women who were up to his extremely high standards...

* * *

"So what are you beautiful ladies up to for Gin's bachelorette party tonight" Harry asked busting into Luna and Hermione's share flat. Hermione stood behind Ginny, the soon to be Mrs. Potter, fixing her flowing red hair into a stylish updo. Harry and Ginny had decided on having a traditional wizarding wedding and Molly Weasley had been more than happy to offer her back garden up as a location. however due to Hermione and Harry's Muggle upbringing they both insisted on having Muggle bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"None of your business, you nosey parker. Now shoo, we will be leaving soon and we have a busy night ahead of us. We can't waste a single moment." Replied Luna rising up out of her seat and striding across the room to where Harry stood. Grabbing him gently by the shoulder she pushed the dark haired man towards the door. "Have a good night Harry" she said slamming the solid wooden door in his face before turning to question Hermione "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Just you wait." Was the only answer received before Hermione was stuck back into 'beautifying' Ginny for her last night as a free woman.

Less than 10 minutes later they girls were all ready for their big night out. Hermione apparated the two other ladies into a dark alley, that was surrounded by loud music. The older witch looked at the other with a sly smile on her face "Have either of you two ever been into a Muggle club?"

* * *

It was 5am in the morning and the three witches were still partying strong. The crowd had slowly been dispersing for the past few hours and now only a few other punters remained. With feet aching and pounding headaches, the girls decided to sit down for a quick rest before returning to Luna and Hermione's flat to get ready for the wedding. Taking one of the booths along the side of the dance floor, Ginny signaled over a waiter while the other two removed their unnecessarily high heels.

When the waiter arrived Hermione decided it was time for one last party game. "We would like one bottle of Vanilla Vodka and 3 shot glasses please." The waiter returned with their order in no time at all.

"Okay girls, have you ever played 'I have never...'?" Hermione quizzed the two younger witches, who both shook their heads. "Here's how it goes... You make a statement 'I have never...' and if any of the other have done that, they must take a shot. Understand?" Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement. "Ginny, it's your party so you start."

"Okay... I have never kissed a girl." Watching the other two she saw Luna take a shot. "Wow you wild girl, ha-ha, your turn now Luna."

"Umm... I have never failed a test." This time it was Ginny's turn to take a shot "Your go 'Mione"

"Ahhh...I have never shoplifted" She was surprised to see both girls taking a shot at that one. The game went on for a few more rounds, with the bride-to-be taking most of the shots.

"Alright Luna, Your turn again"

"I have never sat with my two best friends for the half an hour making up fantasies about the cute blonde bartender lifting kegs behind the bar" Hermione blushed and took a shot. Was she really that transparent? Ginny and Luna giggled sneaking a look at this hunk Hermione had been daydreaming about.

"Look at those back muscles!" Ginny pointed out "You should go talk to him 'Mione, you would have a good chance with him. "

Hermione giggled then hiccupped before taking a deep breath "I'm going to do it!" slowly she stood and stumbled out of the booth. Hermione was wobbling as she made her way to the bar, partly because of nerves, the other part was because she was totally wasted. Turning back she saw Luna and Ginny give nodding approval and thumbs up. This was it.

"Excuse me sir, can you please help me out. I've been having fantasies about you all night and I need to see if you are as good at kissing as I imagined you are." The drunk witch asked the blonde. As the bartender turned around Hermione got the shock of her life.

* * *

As the bartenders silver eyes locked onto hers, Hermione felt as if she was going to hurl.

"Well, well, Little Miss Know It All has been fantasizing about moi? Who would have though?" A sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Draco?! How did you know it was me?"

Chuckling he answered "I saw you, Weaslette and Loony walking in here about midnight, I figured it would be best to keep my distance. I didn't want to spoil your night."

"Oh well," Hermione said blushing, "I...umm...have to go..."

A devilishly handsome look appeared on Draco's face. "Did you, or did you not come over here for a reason?"

"It doesn't really matter now." Her face going even redder than before

"I highly doubt that Hermione. I am a much better kisser than you could have even imagined. Are you sure you don't want to find out, this could be your one and only opportunity."

"I am too drunk to be doing this right now, but what the heck!"

"No, you must ask me nicely first."

"Draco, will you please kiss me?"

"Did you think I would make it that easy? I want you to beg."

"Oh please Draco, Can you please suck my face off!"

"Sure, see that wasn't so hard was it?"

During the conversation Hermione hadn't noticed Draco walking out from behind the bar and was now standing directly in front of her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, running his hands up and down her back. He lifted her chin up to her face was closer to his. Hermione's eyes drifted shut as she stood on tiptoes to give Draco better access to her lips. His face came closer, she could feel his breath warm on her check. She was getting worked up and he would not kiss her yet, it was driving her Insane! He whispered in her ear, each word soft, ticking her almost. "Do you remember that time you punched me in third year? Well...Paybacks a bitch."

With that Draco released Hermione from his embrace and walked away laughing to himself. Hermione blushing with embarrassment turned to return to her girls, ready to leave. It was clear both girls had witnessed the whole scenario as they were both in stitches.

"You are right Hermione. This was the best bachelorette party I could have had!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D x**


End file.
